A Glimpse To The Past!
'''A Glimpse To The Past! '''is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story begins in complete darkness. Quickly, a large light flashes revealing a Nidorino and a Gengar standing only feet away from each other, both of them looking like they are about to rip the other to shreds. The rest of the lights turn on, revealing a giant stadium, the seats filled with thousands of patient fans. Not too far away the Pokemon's trainer stand by, with a referee standing in between them, dressed in black and white stripes. Tonight was the day everyone was waiting for. Samuel Parker Vs. Adam Mitchell. The referee looks at both trainers, and then blows into his whistle, creating a loud high-pitched noise as the crowd begins screaming with excitement. The battle starts with Nidorino leaping towards Gengar, only to go right through its opponent. After numerous failed attempts at hitting the opponent, Gengar finally manages to hit Nidorino with a Shadow Punch attack, pushing the Pokemon against the dusty ground. The Pokemon strikes back with a Poison Jab, as the area suddenly goes pitch black. The camera zooms out to show the whole arena is only a television program being turned off by a young boy with short brown hair. The boys friend, Tony, stands up in objection. Tony: Scott, Why'd you do that!? Scott: I think I heard my mom coming! Quick, get in bed! Tony quickly runs over to his orange sleeping bag, and zips himself into is just as Scott jumps right onto his bed and pulls his his blankets over his green pajamas. Suddenly, the door opens, only to have Scott's mother, Melody, walk in. Melody: I heard the TV, I know you kids are awake! Scott and Tony groan, as they get our from their hiding places as Melody turns the lights on. Melody: Why on earth are you watching TV at this time? It's six in the morning, you should be asleep! Scott: C'mon mom, it's the live Semi-Finals! Samuel Parker is facing Adam Mitchell! Melody: ...Alright, since you're both so passionate about Pokemon, I suppose I can let you watch. Scott: Yes! Thank you! Tony: Thanks Missus Bombilla! Melody walks over to the TV, and turns it on, now showing an Onix and a Tauros battling each other. Melody: Have fun! I'll prepare breakfast in a few hours if the timing works out for you. Tony: That'll work. Scott: Wait, mom, why are YOU awake? Melody: Why am I? Oh, why am I! Wait, why am I? Oh yes of course! Rose finally decided to start her Pokemon journey today and she wanted to start in the morning so she could be first in line at Professor Oak's! We were trying to be quite and not wake you guys, but I guess there wasn't any point to that. Scott: Rose... Left? Melody: Yeah... Oh, oh, but she told me to say goodbye and that she loves you! Scott: But...But... Melody: Don't worry, it won't be the last time you see her! She said she'd visit! Scott: That's not even what I'm- Tony: WHOA, SAMUEL TOTALLY JUST DEFEATED ADAM'S ONIX, HAHA I KNEW IT! Scott: WHAT!? Melody shrugs, and walks out of the room, as Scott's attention shifts towards the TV station. Melody: I swear, those boys are addicted to electronics! As the hours pass, Scott and Tony's eyes keep getting heavier and heavier. Once it was getting to a point where it almost hurt to keep your eyes open, they close their eyes, instantly falling asleep. Eventually, the boys are awaken by Scott's nosy mother. Melody: Psstttt.... Psssst! Tony, Scott, are you awake? Their eyes open, seeing the room filled with light shining through the window. Scott: W-We are now... Melody: Sorry, I hate to wake you, but you should probably hurry if you want to make it in school in time, Tony. Tony: Oh right! Thanks for waking me! Today we were gonna see a presentation on the invention of Poke Balls! Scott: What!? Luckyy! Tony jumps up to his feet, and quickly begins getting ready to go to school. Tony: Yeah! I'd invite you along, but you're, y'know, home schooled. Scott: ...Yeah... Melody: Do you need me to drive you? Tony: Nah, I think I can get my dad to drive me. Melody: Does your dad even know you're here? Tony walks over to the door and opens it, as he says his goodbyes to the Bombilla family. Tony: No, but I don't think he'd care. Bye Scott! Bye missus Bombilla! Tony slams the door behind him and begins running home, as the scene shifts back over to Scott's perspective. Scott: How come they get to see cool presentations? Melody: Well, Tony's school and I teach things differently. Scott: And they get to have field trips. Melody: Do they really? Scott: Yes! And they get to play outside and talk with other kids, and actually DO STUFF THAT HAS TO DO WITH POKEMON! How come I never get to that!? Melody: Now hold on, you DO get recess every single day, and your school hours aren't even as long as Tony's school! Scott: Whatever. Melody: Plus, why are you even complaning! You've never complained before! You don't even know how lucky you are compared to other students... Scott: Yeah... Melody: I understand you're going to miss her, but- Scott: NO, that's not it! Melody: ..Huh? Scott: It's not fair! Most trainers start when they turn ten! That's the rule! Is she ten? No! She's 9 and a half! Melody: Well, Professor Oak let her- Scott: Oh yeah, Professor Oak loves her! Everyone does! He probably doesn't even know who I am. Melody: Well, Scott... I still don't see what you're upset about. Scott: I love Pokemon too! I want to be a Trainer someday too, but you never teached me anything that has to DO with that, and yet you taught Rose EVERYTHING about it before I was born! Melody: But, you guys are always locked in your rooms watching TV... Scott: What do you think we watch!? We watch all about Pokemon because we're into it. The only thing I learn about Pokemon is on TV, but I wanna learn it from you! For once, can you please teach me what I wanna learn! The room is silent, Scott waiting for a response. Melody: Scott, you didn't have to yell at me. You never seemed to be interested in it before but if you had told me before I would have listened. Now I will start teaching you what you want to be taught. Scott: Yes... That's all I wanted. Melody: But for the record, you're still learning math! Scott: NOOOOOOO!!! I hate math so hard!!! Melody: And your English needs work. As the two begin working things together and discussing what he wants to learn, the scene changes over to Rose Bombilla, standing in front of Oak's lab waiting patiently, as she hums to a similar tune as a Pidgey flying nearby. Slowly, a window to the lab opens and the body of Professor Oak himself pops out. Rose: Professor Oak! Hi!! Prof. Oak: AH! Rose? What are you doing here? Rose: I've been standing here for a few hours, I wanted to get here early so I could have the starter I've been dying to have! Do you have any idea when the lab will open? Prof. Oak: A few hours!? Come inside, you've been outside for far too long! Professor Oak closes the window, and minutes later the large doors to the Labratory open, where Professor Oak stands by the doorway, beckoning Rose inside. Rose: Oh thank you for letting me in! Professor Oak: You know, you could have knocked before! It must have been freezing! Rose: I didn't want to wake you! Professor Oak: That's awfully kind of you, but you really shouldn't worry so much about me. Rose: I just couldn't help myself! So, what's been going on recently Professor? I haven't seen you in a few days! Professor Oak: Well, let's see.... My memory is failing, I can't remember anything... Oh! I just approved a new facility dedicated to reviving the fossils of Pokemon. Rose: Cool! Seeing Pokemon from the past would just be the coolest thing ever! Professor Oak: Now, Rose, why don't you take a look at the three starter Pokemon that I have. Rose: Already? Shouldn't we wait for the others? Professor Oak: Since you actually waited for hours outside, it's only fair. Plus, first come first serve, am I right? Rose: Right! Professor Oak: Right this way! Professor Oak turn around and begins walking into a large room, as Rose mouths the words "YES!" and thrusts her arm into the air before quickly running after the old man and following him. Professor Oak takes out three large Pokeballs and looks over at Rose. Professor Oak: Sorry, I didn't get the time to realize them yet. Upon that being said, the Professor releases the three Pokemon from their balls. A Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur stand just feet away from Rose, all smiling up at her. Professor Oak: Now, which one would you like? Rose: Awwww!! They are so cute!! Professor Oak: Remember, don't choose your Pokemon based on looks. Choose depending on how well you think you're going to get along with it. Rose: Of course.... But its still a hard choice. Charmander, the Fire-type. Cute, but I don't think its right for me. Squirtle, Water-type. Cutest thing ever!! Rose holds up Squirtle into the air, but the Pokemon squeals and flails its limbs. Rose: ...But, I don't think its ready for me. Rose sets the Pokemon back down, and examines the final Pokemon. Rose: Bulbasaur... The Grass/Poison-type. Interstingly enough its the only starter with two types. Professor Oak: I see you've done your research! Rose: Sure have. Hmmm.... For some reason I've always liked Bulbasaur. I think it was something that father once told me, but I don't remember. Anyway, i'm going to have to go with Bulbasaur! Professor Oak: Bulbasaur it is! Take it! It's yours! Rose: Yes! Professor Oak opens up a drawer, and takes out a pink Pokedex and six Pokeballs, and hand them to the young girl. Professor Oak: Here are your six Pokeballs to get your journey started, and a Pokedex so you can learn about wild Pokemon you find! Rose: Wow! Thanks! Rose looks down at the Bulbasaur in her hands. It has a nervous look on its face, and she can feel its heart pumping fast. Rose: Bulbasaur, I can tell you and me are going to be great friends! Rose hugs the Bulbasaur gently, and holds up its Pokeball in front of it. Rose: Bulbasaur, return!! The ball opens, with the Pokemon quickly turning into bright red energy. It is immediately sucked into the ball, which seals itself shut. Jill puts the ball in her pocket with the rest of her Pokeballs, and keeps hold of the Poke Dex. Professor Oak: So there it is, I guess you're ready to start your journey! Rose: Thanks to you! Professor Oak: Aaahhh, I remember when I started my Journey. I was just a young boy. Rose: Did you have fun? Professor Oak: Oh, I had so much fun. Those are the times in your life that you never forget. I can guarentee that. Now, good luck on your Journey, Rose. Rose: Thanks again, Professor! Rose begins running towards the big steel doors, but stops herself and instead gives a quick hug to Oak, then finally running back towards the doors. The slams the doors open, as the light of the sun outside shines towards the camera, and the entire screen goes white, as the episode ends. Category:Episodes